STARTING POINT: AMONGST THE D’NIRI-PT2
STARTING POINT: AMONGST THE D’NIRI http://www.scifiideas.com/inspiration/starting-point-amongst-dniri/ Alan Delmarr stood at the confluence of the three rivers. He couldn’t pronounce their names, the D’niri language wasn’t one that humans could pronounce. It was the lack of having two airways ventrally located the throat. Alan just watched the water run past the crumbling paving stones of an ancient ruin. Fish-like creatures lept out of the water, their ventral mouths snapping at the air. He had been assigned to this world to investigate what had happened to Union representative Eric Spencer . Spencer was part of a Union delegation to the D’niri . He went missing a week ago visiting the people of this city, some name that sounded like “argle-bargle ”. They were a separate culture from the majority population. Religious differences. Spencer was trying to determine what these people believed in, worshiped. NAVINT had warned that they were, vigorous in their beliefs. Well, Alan was vigorous in his beliefs as well. It was his job to find out where or what happened to Spencer. He was a RAvE man. -1- It was only twenty years ago after the defeat of the Kermac and the Galactic Council , the known regions of the M-0 Galaxy was at peace and now with the Kermac gone and the Freespace treaty null and void, the United Stars of the Galaxy , commonly known as Union increased its efforts to explore the rest of the galaxy, especially the virtually unknown Downward sector. It came to no big surprise that there were previously unknown and advances space faring civilizations. One of them were the D’niri. The D’niri continuum stretched over two hundred systems in the Scrutum Centaurus arm and was ruled by a enigmatic caste of priests. The D’niri had reached tech level seven and weren't too far from making it to TL 8 according to the Science council. First contact was made and a delegation of Union officials under the lead of Eric Spencer was invited by the D’niri to evaluate and discus cultural and trade contacts. The sixteen members of the Union delegation at first reported cautions but fruitful talks, but then then Eric Spencer disappeared and the delegation was asked to leave without any explanation given. All inquiries as of the whereabouts of Eric Spencer remained unanswered. This caused a special session at the Assembly and it was decided to find out what happened, before an official request was made that could lead to open hostilities. Of course there were voices at the Assembly to send battle ships and to force the D’niri to answer, but the Three Wise men suggested a more subtle approach first, before escalating things to a potential war. And this is why Alan Demarr had come to D’Orghn the center of the D’niri Continuum . His small Sturgeon class courier ship had been disguised as a civilian ship and he traveled as an independent opportunist seeking to identify a potential source of trade or profit. That the D’niri weren't opposed to trade was confirmed by the Golden . Being alone on an alien world was nothing new to Alan. He had been there many times before, during the years when the Freespace treaty was still active. Finding abducted citizens or investigating and hunting criminals that fled beyond the reach of official Union law , was what he did and without false pride, he was one of the best. Agents of RAvE , Rescue, Avenge or Execute were a special breed of highly motivated and talented individuals, virtually unknown to exist. The sky over that alien city before him, had a leaden character, painted with swirls of dark ash colored clouds, he was almost certain a rain storm was brewing and from the looks of it, a big one. The wind tugged on his long pseudo leather coat and the temperature was steadily dropping. The city appeared like a man made conical mountain rising beyond the river valley with thousand of needle like spires of different heights. It was unlike Union cities who appeared like sparkling diamonds with thousands of colorful light and the ever present advertising. This city did have lights, but not many and they all had a dim orange glow. This was the capitol of a space traveling civilization, and yet it was nowhere near the continent spanning size of Pluribus . The surrounding landscape was bare of any constructed objects, save for a paved road that led to the bare bones space port. Again he found it odd, that a space faring society with advanced FTL technology and at the very core of their empire only had a leveled landing field of rough gravel. There were nine other space ships other than his, he recognized three of them to be the arrow head shaped ships of the D’niri . Impressive 600 meter tall units that dwarfed his 60 meter courier ship, but were nothing in comparison to Union battleships . The other ships belonged to civilizations he did not recognize. He received landing permission without many questions asked and since he had landed he had met no one. The space port almost appeared abandoned if it weren't for the flood lights marking the ten square kilometer landing field. The city was a good twenty kilometers distant. He decided if he should use his flight belt or break out the skimmer , when he noticed a D’niri approaching him. He wondered where the alien had come from, as it was a good distance to the closest D’niri ship and he would have seen the being before. The being was at least two hundred fifty centimeters tall. It used bipedal locomotion but the stride wasn't human, more that of a bird or a Maggi Sauron . The being appeared even thinner than the Stick of Sin 4 . It was wearing a cape like garment of wide strips of fabric. Allan did not come unprepared of course. His data brain held every byte of information the Union had on this walking bean stalks with a face and thanks to the Golden Archives he knew what the D’niri considered worth trading. While it was impossible for him to speak the language due to the fact that he didn't have two sets of meter long vocal cords that simultaneous created a chorus like sound, he understood them just fine and his PDD had an integrated Voice Box module that would translate what he had to say into that dual voice sing-song The D’niri was now close enough. “Greetings traveler I am V'asel one of the visitor aadvisers. “I am Allan.” “Allan, if you are contemplating to cross the valley to reach Argle-Bargle during the opposite the sun hours , then I must advise you that this is a most dangerous endeavor with little chance of success. I would be advisable to use the tunnel.” Allan wondered what kind of danger would prevent him to walk to the city. He could not see anything. His cybernetic enhanced eyes were better than the eyes of Valpun and he could focus on any detail of this valley before him and his Terran born curiosity already urged him to try it anyway, despite the ominous warning. “I was contemplating how to get to the city, the most convenient way. If a Tunnel exists and it's use is recommended, I shall use the tunnel.” “Yes Alan come then, the tunnel is just over there. While it is rare, it is not unheard of for the Clam to come up here to the space wards plane .” “Such advise would be good on some sort of sign. I do get the impression meeting whatever a Clam is should be avoided.” “That would not be our way “You do not have warning signs?” “No.” Allan followed the thin alien and a low pile of boulders rose from the ground revealing a lift platform. “Glad you showed me, I would have never guessed that this was an entrance of sort. Is it concealed because of the Clam?” “Concealed? It is well marked with boulders.” “I guess I could make a fortune with signs around here.” “A sign is some sort of visual aide to communicate facts and warnings, I gather?” “You must have graduated at top of class to figure that one out.” “Well I am very pleased this is so evident to you. I did well in in think training. However such a sign would be a form of indirect communication and very rude.” The lift carried them a good distant underground and ended in a sparsley lit tunnel that extended in apparent infinity. “So no books, or newspapers, documents and the like?” “I do not know what these things mean.” “Well that probably cuts down on paperwork .” “Again I am not familiar with the term. If you please take a travel stick and attach it to the line an you will be in Argle Bargle in short time.” The alien retrieved an aluminum stick of about 3 meters from a rack that held many identical sticks. The thing had a round dinner plate like attachment on one end and a hook at the other. He clamped the hook end into a silently steadily moving chain at the ceiling. The stick now traveled at about twice waking speed down the corridor. “I will remain here, in case other visitors decide to land. You may sit or stand on the travel stick.” Allan did and managed to mount the contraption. The alien paid no attention to him and returned to the lift. Allan could not make head or tails out of this. According to the First contact report, the D’niri were approaching Tech Level 8 , but nothing really seemed that way. He blinked on the Com Link display that floated at the upper right corner of his permanent retina display and established contact with Claudia . Claudia was the AI of his ship. That he was deep underground meant nothing to the trans dim based communication technology of his GalNet enabled Data Brain , he could have been behind a mile of lead and it would still work. “Claudia, none of the data or reports I have mentions anything about something called a Clam. Is there any mention of this term in the first contact report or has the Union delegation used it in a report?” “No, Allan. Your data brain holds the same body of information as I do. Sadly we are outside GalNet reach for me to consult it. There are 7.2million mentions of the term Clam in the last update of the Encyclopedia Galactica I have on file. However there is a 99.9 per cent chance none of them have an association with the local term.” “I am afraid you would say that. Are you picking up any life sign readings from that plane?” “Scanners are currently only in passive mode. Do you want me to conduct an active scan?” “No on second thought better not. They might pick up on that. For now you are a primitive Sturgeon and I am an independent fortune seeker .” “Our hosts however had no such reservation. They attempted to deep scan me and tried a data connection attempt..” “Any unexpected element?” “No, their sensor technology is not very sophisticated and I simulated results consistent with our cover. I let them have the prepared log book and made it just challenging enough to make it look well protected.” “Well keep your opticals trained on that valley between landing field and city and record any movement.” “Confirmed.” Allan severed the contact . The trip on this ski lift like conveyor was about as exciting as watching grass grow . The walls were dull gray, the floor was of the same dull gray concrete. There was no trash, no graffiti, no advertisement. He was almost certain, a D’niri would die on sensory overload taking a slide belt ride across the concourse of a Union Space Port . The trip finally ended in a semi circular room. Two of the thin Aliens were there assisted him storing the travel stick and pointing him to an elevator that looked identical to the one at the other hand. One of them said. “It is Plum'tha time . Please do nor leave the visitors center until the signal is given. Visitors are not permitted to partake in Plum'tha .” “How long does Plum'tha last?” “Until this side of the world is no longer opposite the sun.?” “Sunrise then?” “No our sun is stationary and does not rise, the spinning motion of our planet only gives the impression the sun is moving.” “There you are improving my understanding of astronomy.” “I am very pleased we D’niri could assist you in such manner.” “What happens to a Visitor who partakes?” “Such a question would indicate that you are contemplating to partake and evaluate the risks involved. The D’niri would not like that and I can assure you the consequences to you outweigh the benefits you might consider.” “No I am not contemplating taking part in something, I have no idea about. For all I know you play peekaboo with the Crab.” The alien tensed visibly. No one plays with the Crab. Now take the elevator, await the light period an conduct whatever business brought you to Argle Bargle.” Allan walked to the elevator . He just started his investigation, knew next to nothing about the D’niri, but he was sure the missing man had done just that. Again he wondered why the delegation that had been along with Spencer did not mention that. The elevator carried him into the hall of cavernous proportions. It was a cold and dull affair made of concrete and polished stone. Not even the Nul who considered gray a holy shade , took it to those extremes. The Elevator platform had deposited him in the very center of this place. According to his data brain and the laser sensor measurement he had taken with his eyes, the ceiling was 20.4 meters above him and the nearest wall thirty meters from where he stood. The wall he was facing featured six big black double doors, each guarded by an armed D’niri and the metal locking bar across the middle of the door made it quite clear, they really didn't want anyone from going outside. He knew of the Wagurinas , a Union Member species that gathered in the streets and places of their cities for a bi annual ritual of public intercourse. They too didn't like others watching, this has changed however over the last two hundred years of their membership. The Wagurian Humping Festival was one of the most popular events, celebrated in many Union communities, some of which not even having one Wagurian in their midst. An involuntary grin crept in his place as he remembered the funny episode on Wagu Green , where a group of Neo Retro Quakers ran into a group of tourists that was already celebrating the Humping Festival, two days earlier, outside the designated festival area and right at the space port. Of course that happened quite a while ago, back then when Allan served his 22 month Union service with the Space Port Authority and had no idea he would spend most of his life searching for missing persons outside of Union space . The hall was not empty, there were D’niri and other beings. He recognized two Yotenen , talking to each other. These beings looked as if someone had draped the skin of a large being over a skeleton that was to small. The Yotenen were one of the few species of the Downward sector known to the Union. No official contact existed as they were known to be a very grumpy and unpleasant species that practiced slavery. A group of gray skinned beings with almond shaped black eyes and big heads riding on thin necks reminded him of the Freons , but no one had seen a Freon for over 3000 years. The entire species had been exterminated during the Freon Terra war , even before United Earth became part of the Union. But then space faring civilizations colonized and it was quite possible that there was a Freon colony in the downward sector of the galaxy. There were about thirty more beings of four more distinct species either standing alone or gathered in small groups. None of which his Data Brain could identify. A D’niri approached him. “Welcome to Argle Bargle. I am B'readh your visit manager .” He noticed that every one was approached by a D’niri the same way. “I am Allan, I am from N'ger . I did not ask for any visit management. I am more the explore yourself kinda guy.” “I am sorry Allan from N'Ger, independent unsupervised movement is not permitted outside the visitors hall, but I assure you I am quite capable of providing you with all the information you seek, and can make this a successful visit and experience. We do have many interesting sights. The wonders of Argle Bargle are countless and unique. “Splendid news, I am looking forward to your management then.” “Please be advised that, my services carry a charge of 600 Noquii . Of course since you do not have access to local currency, You may exchange Iridium Chips or Polos right over there at the Exchange.” “Does this include accommodations and food or just your management?” “It covers my management for the duration of five planetary revolutions. Accommodations are to be found here above the Visitors Hall and are sixty Noquii for the duration of your visit. We do not know what food requirements your kind requires. If you can metabolize D’niri food, it can be purchased at many locations. There is a Golden food vendor in the upper level for food items that are not D’niri.” “So what is on the agenda for today?” “There is nothing that can be done for the duration of the dark period. I suggest you find your accommodations explore the amenities of the Visitors Hall and rest. Once the day cycle starts we will discuss your purpose and find ways to accomplish what you seek.” – It turned out that you could buy 5 Noquii for every Polo Full weight . A N'Ger Iridium Chip was worth 10 Noquii. I had taken a bag of 1000 Iridium chip along and had more in the ship. He was given a tubular device that was worn by the D’niri like a ring on the left hand. It featured a little electronic memory device and stored the 10,000 Noquii I had purchased in digital form. Payment was completed very similar to Union Credit Strips , by touching the ring to a pay point and whatever the value of the purchase was, would be deducted. A bank of Elevator tubes to the rear of the hall carried us up and he was shown to a type of reception desk, that was D’niri in design but still served the same purpose as any hotel reception desk. Of course, it being D’niri, it lacked any color other than various shades of gray and was bare of any type of logos, signs or advertisement. While the D’niri he had seen so far only differed from each other in minute details, I was almost certain the being serving me behind the counter was a female D’niri. He came to that conclusion as her voice was higher and more melodic,and that she was somewhat shorter and even thinner than the ones I had seen before. Her cape of fabrics stripes was also more delicate, had a translucent shimmer and lace like seams. He learned that there were different levels of accommodations, and booked the top line for 500. After seeing the room Allan wondered what the sixty Noquii version looked like and was certain a super max detention cell at a Union Prison was more cheerful than that. The room was a perfect cube of 7 meters in each dimension. A concrete block in the middle, 4 meters long three wide and a meter high, with a pile of pillows and blankets on top. The only opening was the door and the light came from a square light fixture at the ceiling. Hygiene facilities consisted of a concrete tub that could be filled with water. One faucet for hot and another for cold water. B'readh explained that the standard accommodation had a community hygiene facility and only cold water. He did bring me additional pillows and blankets after I had asked for them, charging me ten Noquii rental fee and told me he would be back in eight hours. While Allan arranged the blankets and the pillows, my data brain informed me.”I am detecting psionic probing and this room is communication jammed. It appears to be opaque to all standard non Union communication.” “How strong is the Psionic probing?” “3.5 Psitens , the even and consistent modulation suggests an artificial psi source.” Allan wasn't concerned about that, he was psi shielded by the finest Leedei- Saresii Psi shield and nothing short of a Narth could break it. However artificial Psionics were rare and the first indication that the D’niri indeed had reached TL 7. He wondered why the D’niri allowed any visitors in the first place if they were so paranoid and secretive about their society. He decided to find the Golden food vendor and check out if this Visitor center had anything in form of entertainment or at least a bar of some kind. He found the Golden on the first floor above the Visitors Hall. The shop was a welcome explosion of colors. One shelf even held pre packed ready to eat dinners manufactured by ENROE, in both red and green varieties. Other shelves held bottles with known and unknown liquors, drinks and fluids. Several dusty squeeze bulbs of Klack Sugar water, Three stoneware jugs of Saran beer. Six Bottles of Brohmir Sweat and many other known and unknown consumables of a thousand civilizations. The Golden behind the sales counter was typical for his species. A humanoid dwarf of 130 centimeters Like all Golden he was completely hairless. His skin had a rich brass metal tone , the reason they were called Golden. This was actually the first Golden, Allan met face to face. The Golden were known as merchants and traders the Universe over. They had been synonymous with neutrality. For millenia they would trade with everyone but stay away from taking sides. This had changed only recently, about 40 years ago they suddenly applied for Union membership. The details of this sudden decision had to do with Sobody the ruler meeting a Union Captain. There was even a big hearing about it in 5048, but Allan suspected other reasons In any case, the Golden behind that sales counter was potentially a Union Citizen and perhaps knew more about the local conditions. Contact had to be subtle as two of the tall locals, made no effort to hide their surveillance of the place and of the customers, of which Allan was one. He grabbed a Andorian BBQ dinner box and a bottle of Thauran wine and proceeded to the pay point While he did that he scanned for an active GalNet receiver. If the Golden was a Union Citizen he most likely had a Personal Data Device, some sort of PDD able to pick up the Union exclusive trans dim comm-channels. But he had no such luck, the Golden didn't even say much and took the local currency as payment. That the Dinner box retailing in Union supermarkets for about three credits, set him back 800 Noquii was not surprising, considering the location. A little disappointed, that he could not talk to the Golden, he went to the exit. He almost ran in a red being of massive proportions, not quite the size of a Nul or a Pertharian, but about the size of a Botnhar. His Data Brain suggested it could be a Zant. A space faring species with no known contact to the Union. The shaggy bipedal living fur coat grunted something an Allan was about to go around the being when the Zant said. “What a depressing society this is.” Allan had to agree. “I haven't seen much so far, but it does not strike me as the most inviting culture.” The Zant laughed at that and passed into the shop. One of the Several D’niri were in the corridor. All very friendly but even a blind being would recognize them as guards or overseers. One of them did point out that there was a place for social gathering and drinking on the top floor. He did find the bar, and it was about as exciting as his room, the bottles and containers behind the bar however were not all drab and gray and Allan realized how much a human being relied on colors and only noticed when there were none There were no windows and the light was of a cold industrial quality. About twenty or so beings had gathered in small groups around rectangular column like tables talking and drinking. He had found himself an empty one and ripped open the self heating dinner box and waited for the heating process to complete When he noticed pen marks on the dinner box, his data brain decoded it as a short message. “Will try to make contact.” The Golden was not only a Union Citizen but member of the intelligence community. He knew chicken scratch,an ingenious code hidden in the letters, marks or drawings of an openly harmless message. The vertical markings looking hand drawn were of a precise length in a predetermined ratio to the next. The message openly read. Enjoy the meal hot. The length analyzed via visual recognition program of his data brain and to a formula translated the length and distance of the pen strokes into a complicated bar code, only known to members of NAVINT (Naval Intelligence). He ripped the heating strip across the package, and looked forward to the dinner that was now starting to warm itself. He was just about to eat when he noticed two of the tall D' niri rush into the bar room. Even as alien they were to Allan, they appeared agitated and scanned the room with their eyes. One of them pointed to a closed metal door at the opposite wall, moved with purposeful haste across the room, and just before they reached it,pulled something looking like a metal shaped question mark, clearly weapons of sort from a plastic pouch on their backs. One opened the door and both went through. The D' niri bar tender said loud for everyone to hear. “Don't be alarmed. Everything is under control. Our friendly guards performing an unscheduled security drill. Category:Fragments